Dreaming of You
by damne-soul
Summary: Hilary is singing in a concert and is nervous until someone comes and tells her that he loves her! what will happen? who knows! read and find out! kaihil song fic
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming of You**

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction story ever! Well it's a song onefic! Plz read this and review it! Oh and FYI the guys are wearing there outfits from g-rev and Hilary is wearing a short pink and white striped mini skirt with a pink sleeveless shirt! Oh and the disclaimer is that I don't own beyblade or "dreaming of you". Now on wit the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

"**song"**

Hilary was standing backstage waiting for her performance to come. "I'm so nervous sigh I guess that's just show business" Hilary said.

"Why are you so nervous Hilary? You'll do fine. You do have a beautiful voice." A voice said surprising Hilary.

"Thanks Ray! You're always there to cheer a person up!" Hilary said.

"Hey! What about me Hilary? I'm the one who's supposed to cheer everyone up! I'm always cheerful!" Another voice said kind of sad.

Hilary laughed "I know Max! You always seem to make me laugh on my darkest days!" That comment made Max smile.

Two more familiar boys popped up "Hey Hil!" Tyson and Kenny said.

"Hey guys! Thanks so mush for coming backstage and helping me get rid of my stage fright!" (a/n: I'm tired of writing 'Hilary' out so from now on I'm writing 'hil') Hil said.

All of the sudden Kai came in "Hn" he said. 'Man she looks so hot in that skirt! No correction mini skirt! Now today finally I'm going to tell her that I love her.' Someone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kai are you ok? You look like Tyson when he's about to eat a feast" Hilary said

When Tyson heard the remark he grunted and mumbled a "Ha ha very funny."

"Huh….oh yeah I'm fine." Kai said and had a blush on his face. 'OMG! I'm so stupid!' he thought.

A guy came over to Hilary and said "you'll be on in 2 mins. Are you ready?"

Hilary mumbled a yes to him before he walked away.

"I guess we have to go back to our seats now since you r going on in 2. So good luck and break a leg!" Ray said. "Yeah see ya" Max said. "Good luck Hilary" Kenny said. "Yeah ditto." Tyson said then they all left. Hilary was about to leave to go on stage when Kai grabbed her hand.

"Hilary?" Kai said. 'Okay it's now or never."

"Yes" Hilary said blushing. 'God he's holding my hand!'

"Um…..Hil…..I lo…I love...you….I love you. 'FINALY it's out!' Kai said and thought.

"…." Hilary was speechless.

Kai decided to take as his chance to give her a small peck on the lips before walking back to his seat.

"Huh….the concert!" Hilary said as she ran to the DJs stand. "Can you change my song to "Dreaming of you"?

"Sure thing Hilary" the DJ said.

She nodded and headed to the stage and grabbed the mic and said "I've changed my song to "dreaming of you."

Then the music started.

"**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star**

**That somewhere you are thinking of me too**

**CHORUS I:**

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

**Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**Wonder if you ever see me and **

**I wonder if you know I'm there**

**If you looked in my eyes**

**Would you see what's inside would you even care**

**I just wanna hold you close but so far**

**All I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day (wait for the day) **

**And the courage to say**

**How much I love you (yes I do)**

Kai listened to what she was saying and his heart thumped.

**CHORUS II:**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**Bridge:**

**Ahh ahh**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**I can't stop dreaming**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I still can't believe**

**That you came up to me and said I love you**

**I love you too**

He realized that she was saying that she loved him. He smiled like a giddy little boy. Hilary saw his reaction and smiled.

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**

**Til tomorrow and for all my life**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room**

**Dreaming with you endlessly**

**(Chorus II)**

The music faded away and she smiled she got her message out to Kai. Then Kai came up on stage and went to her. She smiled and said "I love you Kai" and he returned it with an "I love you too" then they shared a passionate kiss. The whole audience clapped their hands while the new couple shared their kiss. Hilary finished it all off with an "I'll be dreaming with you tonight!" then they shared another kiss.

Ok thank-you for reading and R&R! Give me some ideas for another story plz!

skater-punk-gurl


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone many people are asking diff. questions bout the story and how they're confused so I'll be writing a revise chapter Saturday maybe cause I have cheerleading to do and I'll be swamped with other things also, so it won't be as confusing as the first chapter! K luv ya allz! Bye

Skater-punk-gurl


End file.
